This invention relates to a heat-sensitive stencil and to a method of fabricating same.
One known heat-sensitive stencil is composed of an ink-permeable thin paper serving as an ink support and a thermoplastic resin film bonded with an adhesive to the support. The stencil is heated imagewise by, for example, a thermal head to perforate the heated portions of the thermoplastic resin film, thereby obtaining a printing master for reproducing images by mimeographic printing. The conventional stencil, however, poses problems because (1) the adhesive tends to be accumulated in interstices between fibers to form "fins" which prevent the thermal perforation during the master forming step and the passage of an ink during the printing step, (2) the fibers per se prevent smooth passage of an ink and (3) the paper support is relatively expensive.
To cope with the above problems, JP-A-54-33117 proposes a stencil having no paper support and composed substantially only of a thermoplastic resin film. While this stencil can completely solve the above-mentioned problems, a new serious problem arises; i.e. it is necessary to significantly increase the thickness of the stencil in order to obtain satisfactory stiffness required for transferring the stencil master during printing stage. An increase of the thickness results in the lowering of the thermal sensitivity.
JP-A 62-198459 discloses a method of fabricating a stencil wherein a multiplicity of closed patterns such as circular patterns are formed by gravure printing of a radiation-curable heat-resisting resin on a thermoplastic resin film, followed by curing. Since this method unavoidably gives patterns have a thickness of 50 .mu.m or more, the formation of perforations with a thermal head is not easy. Further, ink stains are apt to be formed on prints obtained using such a stencil master.